merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ethan Caine
»Wissen Sie, es gibt mehr Facetten, als Ihnen die Kleingeistigen so gerne vorgaukeln. Nicht jede Story ist es wert, erzählt zu werden! Aber jede Story ist es wert, gefunden zu werden. Auch Sie können das! Sie müssen dafür lediglich die Augen öffnen!« ''- Ethan Caine während einer Vorlesung-'' Ethan Caine, ist ein Journalist auf der Citadel, der seine Nase gerne in die Angelegenheiten von C-Security steckt. Leben 'Kindheit und Jugend' Ethan Caine wuchs als das einzige Kind von Jonathan und Abigail Caine auf. Geboren wurde er in Dublin, Irland, wo sein Vater im Transportwesen arbeitete, während seine Mutter als Babysitterin in der Oberschicht zusätzliches Geld verdiente. Die Verhältnisse der kleinen Familie waren dementsprechend niedrig, doch seine Eltern versuchten trotzdem, ihrem Sohn eine ordentliche Schulbildung und immer genug Essen auf den Tisch zu ermöglichen. Selbstt wenn sie dafür selbst auf sämtliche Annehmlichkeiten verzichten mussten. Ethan wuchs in einem der härteren Viertel Dublins auf und kannte die Abgrenzung von der, in hohen Gebäuden lebenden, Oberschicht von Klein an. Ethan wusste um die Aufopferung seiner Eltern für ihn und bemühte sich in der Schule daher so sehr er konnte erfolgreich zu sein, lernte fleißig und brachte stets gute Noten nach Hause. Den Drang sich in Schlägereien mit den anderen Kindern verwickeln zu lassen, die ihn aufgrund seines armen Elternhauses hänselten, widerstand er so lange bis es ihn letztlich gar nicht mehr interessierte. Seine erste Freundin hatte er mit 15 Jahren. Sie war, was niemand vermutet hätte, das hübscheste und beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. Sie wurde eines Abends, nachdem sie Ethan besuchte und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schwebertaxi, von Unbekannten ermordet. Zwar kam Mord und Totschlag in dem Viertel statistisch gesehen nicht selten vor, doch war die blutige Tat ein einschneidender Moment in Ethans Leben. Die Polizei untersuchte den Fall, legte ihn aber viel zu schnell zu den Akten, da das Mädchen ihrer Ansicht nach zwar aus sehr gutem Hause stamme, sich aber lediglich „''zur falschen Zeit im falschen Viertel''“ aufgehalten habe. Ethan verstand die lasche Polizeiarbeit nicht und begann von dort an, alles genauer zu beobachten und wichtige Erlebnisse schriftlich und teils mit Bildern festzuhalten. Gewalttaten, die er so dokumentierte schickte er an die lokalen Zeitungen, welche diese mit steigendem Interesse aufnahmen und die Polizei zur Arbeit anspornten. Beruflicher Werdegang Ethan hasst Handfeuerwaffen und den Krach, den sie verursachen. Zudem war er seit dem Tod seiner Freundin, nach der er über drei Jahre kein anderes Mädchen datete, schwer enttäuscht von den Sicherheitsbehörden. Ihm war also schnell klar, dass eine Karriere bei der Polizei nicht seine Berufung sein würde. Nach der Schule, die er mit einem 2.0 Schnitt abschloss, begann er daher ein Studium der Journalistik und Ethik, um auf diesem Weg zu „ermitteln“. Während und nach dem Studium arbeitete er an vielen Berichten, Reportagen und Kommentaren, meistens über lokale und später sogar nationale Fälle der Polizeiarbeit und half durch seine privaten Ermittlungen und Kontakte mehr als einmal mit, die Täter zu fassen. Mit dem aufkommenden Weltraumjournalismus nahm Ethan an diversen Trainings und Flügen in die verschiedensten, teilweise abgeschiedenen Kolonien und Raumstationen der Menschheit teil, suchte stets die Geschichte hinter den Orten und den Personen dort und wurde als Nieschenjournalist schon bald zu einer Berühmtheit im Milieu. Beste Jahre Vor zehn Jahren ließ er sich auf der Citadel nieder und begann dort einige sehr erfolgreiche Reportagen zu schreiben und zu drehen, welche das Zusammenleben der verschiedenen Spezies zeigte, der Menschheit die Citadel und den Rat und deren Politik näher brachten und ein Zusammenleben der Gemeinschaft förderte. Für seine Berichte wurde er mehrfach ausgezeichnet und erhielt auch von den anderen Spezies positive Rückmeldungen. Durch seine aufkeimenden guten Kontakte war er der erste menschliche Journalist, der von den Salarianern eingeladen wurde, einen einjährigen Erfahrungsbericht auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Sur´Kesh schreiben zu dürfen. Nach dem positiven Echo der Reportage wurde er auch von den Asari eingeladen ihre Welten und Kolonien zu besuchen. Nur die Turianer blieben dem Journalisten gegenüber skeptisch, da sie in jedem Kameraträger einen Spion sahen und fast ausschließlich mit Angehörigen des Erden-Militärs redeten. Während seiner Reisen, deren Kosten vollständig von der Regierung Thessias übernommen wurden, verliebte sich Ethan in die inoffizielle Asari Kolonie Illium, auf der er eine Zeitlang seinen Zweitwohnsitz betrieb. Während seines Aufenthalts schrieb er sein bisher bekanntestes Buch „''Asari – Die blauen Engel der Sterne“'', welches ihm volle Emailfächer und dutzende Heiratsanträge der bewundernden Asari einbrachte. Von dem Erlös des Buches kaufte er seinen Eltern ein vollbezahltes Anwesen in der Karibik, in dem diese noch heute residieren, da weder Mutter noch Vater die Erde jemals verlassen wollen. Während der Zeit auf Illium fand Ethan jedoch wieder zu seiner Leidenschaft: den Berichten über die Polizeiarbeit. Zunehmend beschäftigte er sich auch mit kriminellen Organisationen wie den Eclipse-Schwestern, die ihn jedoch überraschenderweise zu „offiziellen Statements“ einluden und ihm sogar geheime Informationen zuspielten, mit denen Ethan stümperhafte Ermittlungen oder bestechliche Beamte (die für die Ecplise nutzlos geworden waren) aufdecken konnte. Da die Mordserien auf Illium jedoch zu zahlreich und blutig waren und die Einwohner des Planeten an seinen Berichten zunehmend das Interesse verloren, reiste er nach zwei Jahren zur Citadel zurück und widmete sich von nun an der Arbeit der C-Sicherheit. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Behördenleiter, die mehr als einmal mit warmen Worten und Versprechen über exklusive Informationen an Ethan herantreten mussten, damit dieser nicht einen Skandal offenlegte, der die Schwächen C-Secs offenbart hätten. Die meiste Zeit befindet sich Ethan seitdem auf der Citadel. Allerdings reist er auch sehr häufig für Recherchen oder zu Kontaktmännern durch die bekannte Galaxie. In seiner Freizeit schreibt er Bücher und ist seit kurzem als Gastprofessor an der Citadel Academy of Modern Art tätig. In jüngster Vergangenheit berichtete Caine als freier Journalist über den Kryptogrammkiller, da er während dessen vermeintlicher Verhaftung anwesend war. Als Täter wurde Beyo Vhan festgenommen - ein Trugschluss wie sich später herausstellte. Zuvor berichtete Caine über die Ermittlungen. Da er seinen Finger in die Wunde legte und erneut bei dem Ermittlungsleiter vorständig wurde, geriet er in Konflikt mit dem Spectre Seeva T'Saari. Diese schlug ihm den Deal eines Exklusivberichtes mit ihr als Quelle vor, sollte er die Ermittlungen nicht mit neuen Fakten bedrohen. Bekannte Werke: Mord in der Galaxie – Der menschliche Funke im Alien Asari – Die blauen Engel der Sterne Der Citadel Rat – Motivationen, Ziele und Einstellung zur Menschheit Die Citadel – Herz des Universums Portrait: Donnel Udina Polizei- und Sicherheitsbehörden der bekannten Systeme Rote Rosen, blaue Lippen (Liebesroman, seiner ehemaligen Verlobten der Asari Trisha T´Morr gewidmet) Who the fuck is Aria? – Meine Erfahrungen auf Omega Journalismus heute; von Ethan Caine The eye sees! The camera takes! Psyche Von Grund auf Lediglich seine Geringschätzung der hohen Tiere in Gesellschaft, Politik und Wirtschaft mit denen er nahezu täglich zu tun hat, ist eine Besonderheit. Ethan ist hartnäckig und wittert eine gute Story. Allerdings widmet er sich nicht jeder möglichen Nachricht. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *intelligent * sehr gute Kontakte * verabscheut Handfeuerwaffen * charmant * sportlich (schafft noch immer seine 100 Liegestütze) * durchaus hilfsbereit wenn… 'Schwächen' *…er etwas dafür bekommt oder es seinem Zweck dient * verzichtet oft auf höfliche Etikette * lässt ggf. andere seine Missachtung spüren * keinerlei militärische Kenntnisse oder Waffenausbildung * steckt sich seine Grenzen selbst 'Besonderheiten' *sehr ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein bis zum Egoismus * sehr aufmerksam * guter Zuhörer * hasst Phrasendrescherei und sagt nur etwas, wenn es dazu einen Grund gibt * ehrlich (manchmal zu ehrlich) * meist unterkühlt und distanziert * fasst erst nach längerer Zeit Vertrauen Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *keine 'Tätowierungen' *keine 'Sonstiges' * für 40 Jahre noch sehr gut in Form * Geheimratsecken Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse WENN JA: *'Berufsbezeichnung: '''Journalist & Autor / Gastprofessor *'Arbeitgeber: ' Freelancer, schreibt für das Citadel News Magazin (CNM) *'Beschreibung: 'Freiberuflicher Journalist, schreibt und recherchiert meist für das CNM, das seiner Meinung nach am unabhängigsten berichtet, ist zudem Gastprofessor an der ''Citadel Academy of Modern Art, die unter anderem auch Journalismus lehrt Familienverhältnisse *Mutter & Vater auf der Erde * drei aufgelöste Verlobungen Trivia *Ethan Caine ist ein PC von Shepard Commander *Das benutze Bild zeigt den Schauspieler Jason Isaacs Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen